This invention pertains to heterocyclic carbon compounds which have drug and bio-affecting properties. The invention is particularly concerned with amidines of the group consisting of bis-pyrrolinyl phenothiazines, bis-pyrrolinyl acridan, and bis-pyrrolinyl phenoxazines. The compounds of the invention are of value as smooth muscle relaxant, antithrombogenic and as diuretic agents. Other features of the invention are a therapeutic process for producing smooth muscle relaxant, antithrombogenic and diuretic effects in mammals by administration of the amidine compounds.
We have previously disclosed pyrrolinyl phenothiazine in our co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 147,667 U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,671) as being of interest for their intestinal relaxant and antithrombogenic activity. The phenothiazine compounds of the present application are bis-pyrrolinyl phenothiazines whereas the pyrrolinyl phenothiazines of the co-pending patent application are monomeric pyrrolinyl derivatives.